


A Little Taste Of Forever

by Weeeb



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, He loves his princess and his queen, Michael is a Good Dad, Michael learned how to be good, Pure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb
Summary: Michael spends a day at the beach with his wife and daughter.Fluff ensues





	A Little Taste Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I wrote this to the song 1901 by Phoenix so if you’d like listen to it as you read for the full experience :)  
> Pss. Sorry if there’s typos or grammar errors but it’s 3am and I had to write this before I lost the will to write

The salty wind whipped through Y/N’s hair as she stood by the waters edge. The waves just lapped at her feet. A high pitched squeal snapped her out of her daze and she focused her attention back on her 4 year old daughter who was giggling as she tried to run away from the waves so she didn’t get wet, only to run back and do it again with her short sandy blonde hair whipping around her chubby face. The sight warmed her heart and even more so when she turned her head. Her husband, Michael, was sitting on a towel laid out on the sand, hair in a ponytail and one arm draped over his knee. It was so strange to see him like this; so relaxed, so normal. She was more than proud of herself for convincing him to bring them out here. 

Michael loved his daughter beyond compare just as much as he did his wife and Y/N knew his. She’d used their daughter against him, darn her. He’d been lounging on the couch, finally having a break from his full-time job of being the antichrist when his babygirl had run, well more like waddled, up to him. “Daddy, Daddy!” She’d cheered before climbing up into his lap. His mood had instantly shifted as he put his arms around her to keep her steady on his lap “Yes princess?” 

“Can we go to the beach?” She’d asked, her big blue eyes boring into his very soul. Of course. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together; Y/N had been begging him to come to the beach with them for weeks and he’d declined every time, but this time their daughter was asking. And he’d never denied his princess anything. 

So, that’s how he ended up with sand in places it shouldn’t be and having the possibility of getting burnt to a crisp by the horrendous sun. He watched Y/N hold their daughters hand as they splashed together in the shallow waves and his mind wandered as it always did. How had he gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful family? He definitely didn’t deserve it with everything he’d done before Y/N came into his life but here he was. 

Twisting the black wedding band around his finger, Michael stood and walked through the soft, white sand over to his family. Y/N had looked at him in surprise when he’d sneaked up behind her and planted soft kisses along her shoulders as their daughter studied an apparently very interesting shell in the shallow end of the water. “Thank you,” He whispered against her neck causing her to smile quizzically. “For what?” She’d asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. 

“For giving me everything I never knew I needed,” He answered, his ironically ocean-blue eyes shining with genuine gratitude and disbelief thrown in there too. Y/N smiled and leaned up to peck her husbands lips before turning so she could kiss him fully. Their kiss seemed to match the atmosphere around them; the slow roll of the waves, the wind ruffling their hair, even their daughters playfully disgusted “ewww” that caused Michael to let out a soft chuckle as he and his wife broke apart. 

Y/N turned to their daughter, hand in Michael’s own and they shared a look before Michael smirked and ran to his daughter; swooping her up in his arms and spinning around with her in his arms. Giggles of sheer joy and delight fell from their daughter’s mouth and even Michael let out a happy laugh. After he’d spun around a few more times at his daughters shouts of “Again! Again daddy!” he finally pulled their daughter close to his chest. His little princess gave a soft giggle as she put her tiny arms around his neck. It was such a strange thing for him, the feeling of being wanted. But enough of those thoughts. Michael turned to Y/N, giving her a soft smile that seemed to transform him into an innocent, young boy all over again. Y/N stepped over to her husband and the wonderful being they’d created together. Michael put an arm around her waist and she did the same, leaning her head against his chest as her hand held their daughters own much smaller one as the sun set, casting a flurry of dark pinks, oranges, purples and blues all across the sky.

Michael decided that maybe the beach wasn’t so bad.


End file.
